This is life
by CarsonJasam
Summary: Young woman comes to Port Charles for a mission, But will she succeed? All the characters of GH is in the story at some point, some more than others. This story takes first place in 2009
1. Welcome to Port Charles

**Wellcome to ****Port Charles **

**April 2009**

The young woman was outside the Metro Court hotel. She was told to go there first, but not make them to supicious. _"What could he do?"_ She was thinking. _"I can do whatever I want."_

She went in and was going to the reception.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" The recepionist asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could talk to the owner of the hotel?" The young women asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, everything is okay, I just want to talk to them."

"Of course, I will se if can talk to you. Just wait a minute." The woman waited while, the receptionist walked away for a while, then the receptionst whos name was Lucy came back and said:

"She's in a meeting right now. Should I leave a message?"

"No, it's okay, thank you." The women said, and sat down on the sofa, but when the recepitonist lokked away she walked to the direction Lucy had gone. _"This is a really nice hotel." _The woman was thinking. _"Jax and Carly have done a great work." _

Then a woman came out from a room near by.

"I'm not gonna discuss this with you." Carly said to Sonny and was trying to make him leave.

"Well, maybe you should….." Sonny started, but then stoped when he sow the woman in the corridor.

"Oh…hello…" Carly said.

"Hi." The women said and came to them, and walked into the office.

"Is there anything you want?" Carly asked.

"It can wait, you seems to have things to discuss with your ex-husband." She said.

"No, ecually, we don't have anything to say…." Carly started, but Sonny interrupted her.

"How did you know?" Sonny asked the women, Carly gave him an angry look.

"Know what?" She said.

"That I'm her ex husband." He answered.

"That you are Carly's ex husband? Well, , I just know." She answered and made him more suspicious. "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Sarah Brink." Sarah said and shook Carlys hand. "You don't have to introduce yourself because I already know who you are." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Carly asked.

"I just told you, I'm Sarah Brink." She said.

"That doesn't tell us who you are." Sonny said.

"Is she an other enemy of yours?" Carly asked Sonny.

"Could be…" Sonny answered.

"I didn't know _coffeimporters_ had enemys." Sarah said with a bigger smile on her face.

"Who the hell are…" Sonny started, but just then Jax came into the office.

"Carly, I have to talk to…." He said but stoped when he sow a women he didn't know in the office. "Hello…" He said and looked at Carly.

"Hi, Jax." Sarah said.

"Oh…so you are a friend to Carly or Sonny?"

"No!" Both Carly and Sonny said with one mouth. Jax looked confused.

"Oh…Who are you?" Jax asked.

"I'm Sarah Brink."

"Oh…that tells me very much…" Jax said.

"Exactly…" Sonny said.

"What are you doing here, then?" Jax asked Sonny.

"I was just here to discuss a thing with Carly." Sonny answered.

"About what?" Jax asked.

"Do I hear jealusy?" Sarah asked, they all looked at her. "What? It isn't the first time you are between these two, Carly, we all know that."

"What?" Carly said.

"It isn't the first time Jax and Sonny are fighting over you, and it isn't the first time they fight over a woman, they always seems to want the same women. But I wouldn't be sorry if I were between two hot guys. You are so lucky." Sarah said, and started looking at her nails.

"Who is she?" Jax asked. "Have you told her everything about us?" Carly was about to answer when Sarah said:

"No, they haven't told me anything, I just know. By the way I don't only know things about you. I know that Jason Morgan is working for Sonny, and that he have had a relationship with Elizabeth Webber, Sam McCall, Robin Scorpio, Carly and also your sister Courtney." Sarah said. "I know it was a long time ago, but I'm so sorry that she died."

"I have to go." Sonny said.

"Sonny, you can't go now, we have to figure this out." Carly said.

"Let him go, he's going to tell Jason to tell Spinelli to look me up on the computer. But I can spare you time and tell you that you wont find anything." Sarah said and started to get up from the chair and out from the office.

When Sarah was out from the hotel, she rang a phone call.

"Hello…" A voice said from the other line.

"This is me." Sarah said.

"You have to start calling yourself Sarah." The person said.

"Okay, okay, I will."

"How did it go?"

"Great! It was really fun."

"You didn't have to fun, I hope."

"No, I just made sure they are suspicious."

"Good."


	2. Just know

**just know**

Jason were alone at the docks, when Sam came to him.

"Hi." She said, carefully.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay…"

"It's just…"

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about Michael." Sam was just about to say something, when she saw a young women, came forward them. Jason also looked in the same direction and sow the women.

"Maybe we should go." Jason said to Sam.

"Yes, come on." She said, and they were just about to go, when the women said.

"Wait!" Both Sam and Jason stoped and turned around. "Hi, I have wanted to meet you."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because I was wondering, if Sonny have talked to you already?" Sarah said.

"No…what, should he?

"I bet you will get a call any second now." Sarah said and smiled, just then Jasons phone rang, he answered.

"Hello…."

"It's Sonny. I have to talk to you."

"I know, someone told me."

"Whats her name?" Sonny asked.

"Whats your name?" Jason aksed Sarah.

"Sarah Brink."

"Sarah Brink." Jason told Sonny.

"It's her." Sonny said.

"What?"

"Can you meet me in ten minutes?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I will come right away."

"No, just ask her to tell your story or something, ask her a question about anything in your life or mine, or Jax or Carlys, even try Elizabeth and Sam."

"What are you…" Jason started, but Sonny had hanged up.

"Okay…I have to talk to you." He told Sam. "And you are not going anywhere." He told Sarah.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked Jason, when they weren't so near Sarah any more.

"I don't know, it's something weird about her."

"What did Sonny say?"

"How did you know it was Sonny?"

"Jason…."

"Okay… He said that I should ask her what she knows about me and you."

"What…?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on." Sam said and walked to Sarah. "Who are you?" Sam asked. "What do you know about us and what are you going here?"

"Sam, maybe we should just go."

"Jason, when have your ex lover ever listen to you, never…" Both Jason and Sam looked at each other. "Is the love stil there? So cute." Sarah said and smiled.

"What…?" Jason started.

"You, Jason Morgan works for Sonny Corinthos in the "coffe bussines", and have done it for years, or you have your own bussiness now to. If you excuse me, you have been through to much that I don't have the time to tell the whole story about, besides you already know your story, don't you?" She said, and walked away. Both Sam and Jason was to shooked to stop her.

"I have to go." Jason finally said.

"Yeah, me to. Se you later." Sam went away, Jason looked at her for a moment, then he went to Sonny.

Jason came to Sonny five minutes later. Sonny sat behind his desk, when Jason went in.

"We could have a problem." Sonny said.

"You mean the girl?"

"Yes, did she say anything to you?"

"Yes, she told us stuff that she knew about me and Sam. She seemed to know more. Do you think she's working for an enemy?"

"I don't know. I was at the Metro Court and was talking to Carly when she came."

"What did she do?"

"She said to Carly that she could wait until she was finished talking to her ex husband."

"How did she know?"

"I have no idea. But I was going to ask if you could ask Spinelli to look her up on the computer."

"Yes, I will ask him right away." When Jason was going to the door, he meet Claudia in the doorway.

"Hi…" She said.

"Hi…" Jason said quickly and then he went away.

"Is there a new danger?" Claudia asked Sonny.

"Probaly not, but you can't be to careful." He said and left the room.

"No, you can't." Claudia said to herself and then left the room.


	3. A Wrong Doing

**A wrong doing**

Sarah was in her hotel room, in the metro court. Her long black hair was wet and she was lying on the bed.

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enimies closer." She said to herself and laughed. She didn't think her mission would be this fun, but it was more than fun, but all she really wanted was the money and revenge. She hated that people like Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan could control this town, but she had advantage, she knew so much about them that it probably scared them…or maybe not, people like them don't get scared, they kill for fun. Sarah touched the necklace she had around her neck that had an A on it.

"I promise I will get revenge for your death and it wont go wrong this time." She said and went into the bathroom again.

Sarah went down stairs to the hotel lobby in a black miniskirt and a purple tank top. She was going to go out when someone run into her and she fell and the other person dropped all the things he was carrying.

"What the…!" Sarah started, but the other person was on the floor and looked at his computer.

"Oh…no…It must be okay." He said.

"Hello? I'm on the floor here!" Sarah said. _"So this must be Spinelli." _She was thinking. Sarah was just about to get herself up from the floor, just when someone came to her.

"Let me help you up." The newcomer said. He helped Sarah up from the floor, and then said:

"Are you okay?" Sarah nodded. "Good. Spinelli is this how you treat a lady?" Now Spinelli looked up from the computer.

"I'm sorry." He said to Sarah. "It's just I'm working on a project and…"

"Yeah, for Jason, right?" The guy interrupted. Sarah just realised who the man were. Spinelli didn't answer to his question. The man said:

"I think you should just apologize to…" He looked at Sarah. "Sorry, but whats your name?"

"Alex." She said quickly. Two blond young women came into the hotel and the man suddenly took Sarah's hand and shook it.

"I'm Johnny, Johnny Zacchara, very nice to meat you."

"Very nice to meet you to." Sarah said.

"I'm sorry that I made you fell." Spinelli said.

"Everyone fell for you." One of the young women said, that Alex knew as Maxie Jones.

"Maxie." Spinelli said and took his computer and got to the sofa in the lobby and sat down.

"Spinelli, I know that you don't want to see me, but please…" Maxie started, but Spinelli interrupted her:

"If you excuse me I have to do this thing, it's very important."

"I'm just asking you to please forgive…"

"Spinelli doesn't have to do anything for you, Maxie, least of all forgive you! Neither of us have to forgive you!" Lulu said. Johnny touched Sarah's shoulder, looked at Lulu and said:

"This is Alex, I thought it would be rude if I didn't…" But someone interrupted him.

"So that's what you call yourself? You didn't introduce yourself as Alex to me." Carly said and smiled. Then she looked at Spinelli. "This is Sarah Brink." Spinelli quickly closed his computer and looked at Carly and then at Sarah.

"I didn't know, I will…well, see you!" Spinelli quickly went out from the lobby.

"Spinelli, please wait!" Maxie called, but Spinelli didn't hear her.

"Okay, I have to admit, that was new. It must have happened recently, because I didn't know all those things, and believe me I know a lot." Sarah said and sat down in the sofa. Lulu, Johnny and Maxie looked confused.

"I didn't know that Lulu and Johnny had a fight, apparently over Maxie or something she's done to you, well even thought I bet that is very intresting, I have enough to think about for the moment."

"Carly, what is she talking about and who is she?" Lulu asked her cousin.

"I'm Sarah Brink, I think I know who I am more than Carly does."

"Not for long." Carly said.

"You wanna bet?" Sarah said. "I mean, of course you will find out something about me, but I will always know much more about you. For example I know that you and Lulu are cousins, Lulu's parents are Luke and Laura, your mother is Bobbie and your father who died and I'm sorry about that by the way, any way your father is John Durant. Lulu and Johnny here were involved until recently, and Johnnys father is Anthony Zacchara and if we should talk about the mob, is there anyone who isn't involved in the mob? I mean we have Johnny and his father, Claudia, Jason, Sonny…"

"Who are you?" Johnny asked.

"Sarah Brink. And Maxie here, well… She was involved with Spinelli until recently, and her father or stephfather is Mac Scorpio and then she has Robin Scorpio who is married to Patrick Drake, and…okay you have to believe me I'm really sorry about your sister Georgie who died a few years ago. Okay, I don't have the time to stay here any more, so see ya!" Sarah said and left.

"Who is that bitch?" Maxie said.

"Sarah Brink." Johnny said.

"Haha…very funny." Maxie said and went upstairs to the office.

"What do you know about her?" Johnny asked Carly.

"Not more than you do." Carly answered.

"How does she know those things? I mean she knows very much." Lulu said.

"Well, I don't know, but we will find out." Carly said.

"Lulu, can I please talk to you?" Johnny asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to work." Lulu said and was going away. Johnny tried to stop her.

"Lulu…" But Carly was standing in Johnny's way.

"I think it's best if you leave her alone." Carly said. Johnny didn't say anything, he just walked away. Lulu went to Carly.

"Thank you so much, I don't want to talk to him."

"It's okay, I do anything to help you. Just tell me if you need to talk."

"I will." Lulu said and walked to the office. Carly went out, she had just figured out something that could be important.

Jason and Sonny was disgusting business when the door opened.

"Good, you're here." Carly said.

"Carly, we're in the middle of something." Jason said.

"That you can discuss later, you must hear this."

"Is it Michael?" Jason asked.

"No, its something else." Jason and Sonny looked at each other and was thinking that it would be best if they let Carly tell them what she wants.

"Then what is it that are so important?" Sonny asked, annoyed.

"You can have that attitude if you like, but you are going to change your attitude when you here what I have to say." She said smiling.

"It would be easier if you just tell us." Jason said nicely.

"I will, but you won't give me a chance!" Now both Jason and Sonny were quiet for a little while, but Carly didn't say anything.

"Come on, Carly. Just tell us what you've done." Sonny said.

"What I've done? I haven't done anything." She said a little insulted.

"You haven't done anything…?" Jason asked.

"No, I have figured out something about your new friend."

"About Sarah?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I meet her at the hotel, she was talking to Lulu, Spinelli, Maxie and Johnny."

"Did she know anything about them?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but that's not important. Sonny, do you remember when she was in the office and she told you that she was very sorry that Courtney had died?"

"Yes, but how is that important?"

"She repeated it again. I mean she told me that she was sorry that my father had died and to Maxie that her sister had died." Both Jason and Sonny looked very confused.

"I don't follow. Do you?" Sonny asked Jason.

"No…" Jason said. Carly took a deep breath and said:

"Okay, don't you see it? That is her weakness."

"What is her weakness?" Jason asked.

"Okay, I don't know exactly. But I think it has something to do with death. I don't know, maybe she has lost someone she loved very much."

"And... that is important because?" Sonny asked.

"Okay, you aren't very smart, think a little."

"Well, you're not easy to follow." Sonny said.

"Maybe you are the connection, maybe you… you know."

"That we have killed someone she loved?" Jason asked. "And now she's after revenge?"

"Yeah, that is possible." Carly said.

"Yeah. but what can she do, I mean she just a girl." Sonny said.

"A young woman, I bet she's 20 or something like that, and don't underetsimate a woman who's out for revenge."

"Believe me I'm not." Sonny said. "I have known you for years so how could I." He said quietly smiling.

"Sorry, what was that last part?" Carly asked.

"Nothing." Sonny said quickly.

"Did she say anything else?" Jason asked.

"No… or wait. She didn't introduce herself as Sarah to them, she said her name was Alex."

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Because Spinelli was there." Jason said.

"Do you think it's a connection with that name?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe, I bet Spinelli is looking it up already." Jason said.

"I will leave you now, I'm going to eat dinner with Jax." Carly said.

"Okay, Bye." Sonny said.

"Bye…" Jason said.

"Okay, a thank you Carly would be nice and you could also say what a smart idea she came up with."

"Thank you, Carly." They both said.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile on her face and left.


End file.
